Famished
by RizzV825
Summary: What happens when Jane and Maura go too long without alone time? One shot, rizzles.


**Famished**

** What happens when Jane and Maura go too long without alone time? **

**One-shot, rizzles.**

**A/N: This is my first Rizzles type story. Just a scene I wanted to see, but have yet to read. It's modest, but I hope you like it anyway. The characters belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen. I own nothing. Feel free to review, enjoy.**

Jane is in the elevator on her way downstairs to the morgue. She has gotten a text from Maura saying she had something important to disscuss. Jane and Maura have been dating a year, and have recently moved in together. Despite living together, work has been so crazy, and this past case has been tough, it hasn't left a lot of time to have alone time together. Jane couldn't wait to get home and relax with her girlfriend, and hold her while they watched TV on the couch.

The elevator stopped, and Jane heads towards Maura's office. Upon arrival, Jane noticed that all the blinds to Maura's office were shut which struck her as odd. She cracked open the door looking for the M.E.

" Maura?" Jane stepped in still not seeing her.

" Hey there." Maura said emerging from behind the door. Upon surveying her girlfriend, Jane noticed that Maura had on her lab coat wrapped around herself, a pair of four inch black heels, and nothing else. Maura has a sly grin as she strutted up to Jane.

" Mauuura...what's going on?" Jane asked confused, and a little intrigued.

" You like what you see?" Maura asked her.

" Sweetheart, are you...naked under there?"

" Maybe." Maura said very coy as she slowly drapped the lab coat down off her bare shoulders. She then stepped closer to show Jane the silver locket around her neck.

" I thought I'd model the new necklace you bought me." Maura looked very alluring with nothing but her lab coat on, and her honey blonde curls tousled over bare shoulders.

" Baby, we're at work right now. Do you realize that?" Jane said feeling giddy, but also a little nervous.

" I know. That's what makes it so exciting." Maura said as she let the coat open, revealing her naked body. Then she gripped both hands around the back of Jane's neck, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist closing the distance between them, and slips her tounge in the other woman's mouth. Maura smelled of vanilla almond body lotion, and the heady potency filled Jane with desire. The two broke apart remaining close, looking into each others eyes.

" What if someone sees us?" Jane asked, brushing Maura's hair behind her ears.

" Don't worry, the blinds are shut." Maura told her while unbuttoning Jane's slacks and dropping them to the floor. She began to work on unbuttoning Jane's shirt while kissing her neck.

" This is by far the craziest thing you've ever thought of." Jane said, her hands finding there way under Maura's lab coat, and gently grazing her fingertips over Maura's bare skin, causing the doctor to shiver. Maura's lips found their way back to Jane's as both women made their way to the couch. Jane reached behind her locking the door, before laying her lady on the couch, and the two made love right there in the office.

It was their first trist outside the bedroom, and it was really exciting. All the pent up sexual desire between the two of them was building, and this experience was very much needed. Being in public, so to speak made the sex more exhilirating than it had ever been, and although it made Jane nervous at first, the desire for the women beneath her overpowered her nerves.

Later the two of them laid holding each other with the lab coat covering both of them. Jane brushed away Maura's hair from her cheek, and kissed her while whispering in her ear.

" That was...truly amazing." Maura giggled kissing her shoulder.

" You were incredible." Maura told her still giggling.

" We should do this more often." Jane told her. They kissed each other for a moment, before a knock at the door snapped both of them back to reality.

" Maura, Janie, you guys in there?" Frankie called out to them.

" Oh shit." Jane said while both women quickly scrambled to get dressed. Frankie knocked again after getting no answer.

" Hey, is anyone there?"

"Uhm...in a second." Maura answered. Maura quickly slipped her dress on while Jane was finishing buttoning her shirt. When both were dressed, Maura finally opened the door for Frankie.

" Uh...hi Frankie. What can I do for you?" Frankie looked curiously at both women who looked flushed, and a bit dishevled.

" Yeah, Korsak wants to know if you've finished the autopsy report."

" Uhm...yeah, yeah. I'll bring it right up to him." Maura answered trying to fix her hair, hoping he wouldn't notice anything. Frankie glanced at the floor with a raised eyebrow noticing that Maura forgot something while she was getting dressed.

" Did I interupt something?" Frankie asked. Maura noticed her panties on the floor by her feet, and quickly kicked them under her desk.

" What? Uh...no, no. We..uh..were just talking about the case." Maura said unconvincingly.

" Right." Frankie nodded, not believing them for a second as he left the office. Both women bursted into laughter, while Maura plopped down next to Jane on the couch.

" That was too close." Jane said.

"Tell me about it." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

" Did I forget to mention how beautiful you look?" Maura turned touching her forehead to Jane's and kissed her lips.

" Thank you."

" How about we don't wait so long next time, huh?" Jane said.

" Deal."

" I love you, Maura."

" I love you, too."

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
